


Alphas and Omega

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela Talbot - Freeform, M/M, ep06 Red Sky In The Morning, tag to s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is your typically possessive Alpha who doesn't like leaving Dean to Bela's mercies but they need her help on a hunt.
Series: Wincest Shorts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Alphas and Omega

Sam tugged at the edge of his black bow-tie, trying to loosen it without completely ruining the knot.  
He hated to have his neck encircled by anything tight, memory of the many times ghosts and other monsters had tried to strangle him. He far preferred his usual attire of an open-necked cotton shirt.

It was forever comforting to him that he’d been born an alpha. The idea of having to wear the collar of an omega for most of his days chilled his blood.  
A good thing it didn’t seem to bother his brother too much. Dean was looking movie star pretty in his tux, the formal, studded collar he was wearing for the event enhancing his looks.

Pulling his eyes away from his brother, he glanced down at the old biddy he was dancing with who was not so surreptitiously caressing his ass.  
‘Uh, Mrs. Case,‘ Sam scolded, accompanying the words with a half-smile.  
'Call me Gert, my Adonis,’ she said coquettishly, continuing unperturbed her exploration of his butt.

His instinct was to brush her hand away but Sam let her have her fun. He didn’t want to cause a scene, she might still be useful to them for now. 

His gaze flitted back to Dean and Bela who were waiting for their chance to slip upstairs and steal a mummified hand from one of the exhibits in the Marine Museum.

It was through his handsy dancing partner that they’d garnered useful information about the hunt. The old girl had developed a crush on Sam, a crush they’d exploited to get an invite to tonight's exclusive shindig.

Bela was an aggressive female alpha and Sam's senses were on high alert. If the bitch laid a finger on Dean, he'd take a bite out of her lily-white throat.  
Sam’s time of the month was nearly on him and just catching sight of Dean caused his libido to go into overdrive.

He reckoned, he’d be able to hold out another couple of days, hopefully long enough to tie up the hunt, then Dean would be well and truly bitched by Sam’s cock.

They must have thought the time was right, for he saw Dean tilt his head towards the wide doors of the salon. Bela gave an answering nod, snuck her arm under Dean’ s and in the guise of a pair of love birds looking for privacy, they disappeared from Sam’s sight.

‘Why don’t we try the champagne?’ Sam said as Gert's pawing was getting more invasive, ‘though I have to be careful, even one glass can make me tipsy. My brother says I can’t hold my drink.’  
‘What a good, idea,’ Gertrude gushed, her mind dancing with images of the handsome alpha dead-drunk and naked in her arms.

Sam could imagine exactly what she was thinking, though he kept his thoughts to himself. ‘Sorry, Gertrude, but you’re going to have to keep on dreaming!’ he chuckled silently.  
While Gert was procuring two glasses of bubbly, Sam kept his eyes on the doorway. 

‘Here we are Sam, ‘ Gert said, holding out a glass of sparkling champagne.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he took the proffered drink. As soon as he saw Dean and Bela give the signal, he’d be out of here. 

‘You don’t have to worry if you get a bit tipsy, Sam, ‘ Gert cooed, snuggling into his side. ’I’ll call us a taxi and you can sleep it off at my place.’  
That’ll be the day, Sam muttered sipping at the champagne. In this, however, Gertrude hadn’t been lying. It was very palatable.

‘Uh-I uh gotta pay a visit to the…’ Sam said handing her his glass.

‘Of course, Sam’ she twittered. ‘ I’ll be here waiting. Don’t be long.’  
A sour expression stamped itself on Sam’s face but he turned it into a relieved smile as he caught sight of Dean and Bela.

Finally! He’d taken one for the team keeping Gertrude occupied but later he’d have his recompense. Dean loved to be taken in the style of omegas, ass up and Sam would ensure his big brother had complete satisfaction.

‘You got it?’ Sam asked as he slipped into the Impala’s passenger seat.

‘Had to put on a little show for a guard, but yeah, we got it.’  
‘An enjoyable little charade,’ Bela purred. ‘Maybe we could meet up for some practice, Dean. Turn the show into reality.’

Dean held his breath. He knew Sam would be furious at the thought of Bela propositioning him.  
‘Oh, Bela,’ Sam hissed. ’ We needed you for this hunt but you can forget any ideas you have about Dean. He’s not on the market.’

‘Well, well!' Bela smirked. ‘ I knew you two were weird but I didn’t think you were into sibling Alphga. Kinky! How about I tag along? Such a pretty omega deserves two alphas riding him.’

‘Stop the car, Dean. You! Get out,’ Sam ordered, fixing Bela with a threatening stare.  
‘What? Can’t take a joke, Sammy?’ 

Sam’s expression took on its underlying animalistic shadow, that of an alpha preparing to defend its omega.  
‘Okay, okay,’ Bela said, pushing open the door. ‘I’m going. Don’t want to ruin my 2,000 dollar dress getting into a fight with you even if I’m sure Dean’s worth it.’

Sam snarled then and Bela hastened her departure.  
‘She was only trying to provoke you, dude,’ Dean chuckled, feeling rather gratified at being fought over. 'She wouldn’t have had the balls to take you on.’  
‘Maybe, maybe not,’ Sam replied, his fearsome expression morphing back to normal, ‘but she certainly got my blood up enough so that tonight you’re gonna get the works.’

He yanked Dean to him and sunk his teeth into his neck just above the collar. 

Dean moaned in pleasure and pain.  
Yeah, sometimes he bitched about having been born an omega and having to wear a stupid collar like a dog but he didn’t have any complaints about having an Alpha like Sam. Hell, no!


End file.
